Crazytown
Crazytown is the main setting in the Slop's World series. The city has a proper population of about 538, though many episodes portray it to be much larger. The city consists of various businesses, including restaurants, stores, and manufacturers. Crazytown is also home to almost all of the characters in the show. Location Crazytown is located in the state of Nebraska, according to Dallas Long. There are many instances of evidence of this in the show: After being scared off by "ghosts," Plop Cryington evacuated to Delaware. She was seen flying east from Nebraska. In the Employee of the Month computer game, a fish mentions that Crazytown is located in the Nebraska state. In Slop's World the Movie, when Slop was singing the "Goofy Goober Rock," the camera rose out of the county into outer space. When it did, it came out of the state of Nebraska. In Slop's Last Stand, Crazytown is on the Outskirts of Nowhere. Landscapes/Geography Crazytown's geography is shown as consisting of mountains, forests, lakes, lagoons, caves, grasslands and rivers. In Slop's World the Movie, volcanoes, trenches, and deserts are shown in the surrounding region. Major geographic features have colorful names such as: * Mount Crazytown * Crazy Forest * Crazy Beach * Crazy Park * Crazytown Dump * Lazy Burger * Hazy Mart The city is divided by its main road, Conch Street, which runs from downtown, past the homes of Soo, Slop, Grum, Zlod, and Lotch, through the Lazy Burger restaurant, the Hazy Mart supermarket and the schoolhouse of Crazytown. In every episode in which the skyline of Crazytown is shown, features such as buildings and houses can be seen. In earlier episodes of the series, a yellow sun shape can be seen, which no longer appears in the skyline. In the center of Crazytown, the citizens work and live in large buildings made from illustrations and clipart. Further out from the town citizens need to use whatever is available and easy to live in, such as Soo's yellow house, Slop's white house, Grum's red house, Zlod's white house and Plop and Lotch's red house. Establishments Residential Crazytown has many houses. All of the main characters have one and they are all very different. * Slop's House - Inhabitants: Slop and Cowcopter * Grum's House - Inhabitants: Grum * Zlod's House - Inhabitants: Zlod and Coco * Soo's House - Inhabitants: Soo and Courage * Lotch's House - Inhabitants: Plop and Lotch * I.R's House - Inhabitants: I.R. Baboon and Squidward * Homestar's House - Inhabitants: Homestar * Golly's House - Inhabitants: Golly * Piglet's House - Inhabitants: Piglet * The Greeny Michael House - Inhabitants: Stick Guy, Pacman, BND, Luxo Jr. * The House of Classification - Inhabitants: Agent Classified * Pumkin's House - Inhabitants: Pumkin * Pear's House - Inhabitants: Pear * Skunk's House - Inhabitants: Skunk * Tails' House - Inhabitants: Tails * Caillou's House - Inhabitants: Caillou Cuisine Certain foods are parodied and given a crazy theme, but others can be based on the real world. Like the real world, food ranges in many types such as fruits, vegetables, fast foods, and meats. Cinnaminnies, a cereal that looks similar to Cinnamon Toast Crunch, is one of several popular brands in Crazytown. It is shown that many products are advertised throughout the series. Lazy Burger, which is a popular food to ordinary people, rich people, and food critics alike, holds a positive reputation as an edible food. The Lazy Burger passes on its taste to other Lazy Burger burgers, which adds on success as more creative products are made. Some unmentioned foods are listed: * Sblounskched * Green Bean Juice * Lazy Nodules * Wolf Milk * Fried Cow Liver * Tomato Smoothie * Cheese Cookies * Pea Pod Ice Cream * Licorice Jello * Sushi * Popcorn * Marshmallows * Pizza * Corn Dogs Entertainment * Fun D World (Amusement Park) * Maize Carnival * Crazy Cinema * Crazytown Concert Hall * Crazy Beach Dining * Lazy Burger * The Freezeria * Paolo's Pizza * Krusty Lobzter Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Towns